This Shared Instrumentation Grant application requests funding to purchase a high performance three axis gradient insert for enhanced functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) of the human brain. The device is designed to be exchangeable between our two full-time research scanners operating at 1.5 Tesla and 3.0 Tesla. This device takes full advantage of the optimized signal-to-noise performance of these two scanners by providing additional gradient strength, flexible contouring and switching rates over the field of view of the human head. A marked improvement in spatial resolution is expected that will allow detailed images of the cortical and subcortical structures to be obtained. The improved duty cycle of this system over the whole body gradient sets currently in use allows the higher data acquisition rates required for whole brain imaging at short repeat times. The gradients are designed to operate in non-resonant mode to allow applications in which complex gradient wave forms can be used. Examples include echo-planar imaging, twisted projection imaging and spiral imaging which are used daily at our Center. A prototype gradient insert has demonstrated the performance advantages of such a device. The reduced space around the head of the subject has been compensated for by a view port in the insert that allows presentation of visual and acoustical sensory stimuli but without significant loss of gradient performance. Our Institution has an established history of supporting neuroimaging research through its commitment to the MR Research Center of more than 17,000 square feet of space within Presbyterian University Hospital. The 3.0 Tesla system, the first of its type, and the 1.5 Tesla scanner are both designed specifically for functional brain imaging and are being used in research projects that represent more than 20 million dollars in funded research . The MR Research Center encompasses active collaborations between physicists, engineers, physicians, cognitive psychologists, neuroscientists and statisticians at both the University of Pittsburgh and Carnegie Mellon University. The rapidly increasing sophistication of fMRI protocols can be enhanced further with the proposed equipment. As is evident from the number and type of funded grants of the supporting investigators, these enhanced resources will be competently and quickly utilized.